


just harry

by displayheartcode



Series: Warmth of the Sun [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Not Beta Read, Spitefic, Supportive Ginny Weasley, Supportive Hermione Granger, Supportive Ron Weasley, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Finding yourself isn’t a race.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Warmth of the Sun [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/115171
Comments: 29
Kudos: 104





	just harry

**Author's Note:**

> it’s me, the spiteful writer who keeps forgetting to edit.

**i.**

She’s still Harry with the knobby knees and crooked wire-rimmed glasses, but also more settled, comfortable in her own skin that she hasn't been before.

Ginny kisses Harry on the cheek each morning when they wake side-by-side, Ron plays chess with her on rainy days, Hermione comes by with new reading material as the Ministry sends impatient owls about her resignation from the Aurors.

“Have you read this yet?” Hermione would recommend, taking another book from inside her beaded purse.

“What are you going to do now?” Ron would ask as one of his knights puts Harry’s rook into a headlock.

“We’re still married. You know that, right?” Ginny would remind her, running her hands through Harry’s hair. “I love you, and nothing will change that.”

**ii.**

It’s Ginny Harry tells first; it was Ginny who has always suspected. In a conversation full of stammered words and tears, it's Ginny who cradles Harry’s face between her hands and tells her she isn't going to leave.

“Come on.” She kisses the space between Harry’s eyes. “Let’s go flying.”

They run out to the paddock, Ginny’s wedding ring reflecting a sliver of sunlight. Harry feels lighter than she had in ages.

**iii.**

“Have you always…”

“Yeah,” says Harry. “I think so.”

Ron lowers another heavy purple box. The storeroom of the shop is an endless mess. Harry sits on an upturned crate, her hands shaking.

“Do I call you Harriet now?” he asks. “Henrietta? Your mum had a flower name, so how about Primrose or something? Rose Lily Violet Daffodil Potter—”

Harry laughs.

Ron sits down next to her. He holds out his hand. “Hi, just Harry. I’m your best friend. _Now get off your lazy arse and help me with the bloody inventory.”_

**iv.**

“Legally speaking, it is possible,” Hermione says slowly. Papers circle around her head before settling into a neat pile on her desk. “But you would think with _magic_ the Wizarding World would be more accepting.” She makes an angry sound and jabs her wand at her bookshelf, causing several books to fly to Harry’s outstretched hands.

“Just some light reading,” Harry mutters under her breath.

Hermione’s expression turns stern. “How else do you expect to start changing the world? _Oh!_ Don’t forget to make an appointment at St. Mungo’s! The department is rather small and underfunded, but we can change that…”

**v.**

“Hi,” she says, introducing herself. “I’m Harry Potter. You might know me as the Girl-Who-Lived or something similar, but I’m just Harry.”


End file.
